


It's brave to try to be happy

by duckywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, You heard it here first, amileia, ladies over 50 having sex, old lady smut, picture that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: A fancy collection of Amileia drabbles. Some shorter, some longer, some smutty, some not, neatly put in one place to share with the community. Mostly set during the new trilogy/before TFA.





	1. Chapter 1

In the past thirty five years, they had found countless ways to deal with the height difference. A small box, just a couple of inches high, had the desired effect of allowing Amilyn better access to Leia’s neck. It was rather spontaneous, as so often, taking advantage of the few short moments they had to themselves in the midst of a cold war. The general’s hands pinned against the wall behind her, Amilyn pressed her own body flush against Leia’s. She had her lips attached to her neck, mouth wide open and teeth gently scraping over soft skin, soon to be soothed by her tongue running over the irritated patches. Leia did not like her leaving marks, especially not while they were still on duty, technically. Yet, in this moment, Amilyn heard no complaints. Instead, heavy breaths left the back of Leia’s throat; over the years they both had mastered the art of stealth. When they were at home, however, things looked quite differently.

Leia squirmed, trying to free her hands from Amilyn’s grip, attempting to protest, only to be silenced by the admiral’s lips before words could form. Amilyn knew she wanted to touch, but this was not how they would do this today. With Leia’s bottom lip between her teeth, Amilyn looked into dark brown eyes, unable to suppress a smirk. Over thirty-five years passed since the two of them had met on Alderaan. Two years later they had spent the night together for the first time. Many things had happened since then - and many people, too, including Han - yet the adoration Amilyn felt whenever she looked into Leia’s eyes had never faded. In fact, it became stronger, more consuming than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Leia was what made her feel like she was doing the right thing, day after day.

Ducking her head, Amilyn placed kisses along Leia’s jawline, leaving bite marks here and there. To Leia’s advantage, she had nothing to bind her hands with, and so she was forced to let her go when eager fingers began to unzip her overall, making short work of the decorative belt, which slid to the floor with a clank. With her lips attached to Leia’s neck again, slowly working her way down to her collar bone, her hands pushed the overall to the side, and slid underneath the shirt she wore, fingertips brushing over exposed skin. As much as she would have loved to linger there for a moment longer, the time they had available was, as so often lately, limited. While Leia’s hands were by now buried in Amilyn’s hair - a soft shade of turquoise currently - the admiral’s hand moved south, blindly finding her way between her legs. Leia still hadn’t said a word, only soft whimpers and sighs coming from her.

Regardless of how often they had done this in their lifetime, Amilyn never failed to be pleasantly surprised at how little it took for Leia to be ready. Granted, with passing age it took a little longer each time, yet that was nothing that couldn’t be helped in the long run. With Amilyn’s body still pressed against Leia’s, her hand nestled between her legs, circular motions starting to get the general all worked up, it became audibly harder for Leia to be as quiet as necessary. Amilyn unwillingly let go of her neck, muffling the sounds with her lips instead.

They stood there for a while, always feeling like a little eternity, and yet just a heartbeat; long fingers fluidly moving in and out in a steady rhythm, palm rubbing against the bundle of nerves. Always over sooner than each of them would have liked. Amilyn could feel her walls contracting around her fingers, granting her a few last movements to ride it out, before removing them to the sound of Leia’s heavy breaths.

Amilyn’s intention to seductively lick her fingers was, however, soon foiled by being quite literally unable to take the desired step back. She felt something tugging at her hair, and it took her a moment to realise that one of Leia’s rings was caught in coloured curls.

“Ouch! Could you…?” Amilyn winced a little as Leia tugged at her ring in an attempt to free it.

“I’m trying. Hold still!”

“Be careful.” The frown on Amilyn’s face soon turned into a pout, a relieved sigh passing her lips as Leia at last freed her ring from her hair. She looked at the general for a moment, the apologetic smile too irresistible. She leaned closer and kissed her, while zipping up her overall again. “No rings next time. You know the rules.”

“Yes, yes.” Leia stepped down from the box, took Amilyn’s hand into her own and brought it up to her lips, briefly sucking on her fingers while maintaining eye contact. “Next time it’s your turn,” she reminded her.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is filled with stars and constellations and soft purple light, the rustling of sheets and quiet gasps.

They are struggling against each other, squirming, tongues dragged over patches of exposed skin, hands grasping, holding, knuckles white and eyes closed.

They try to get more. More friction. More contact. More love.

Thumbs circle, fingers thrust, hips move in a steady rhythm.

It’s an up and down, back and forth, positions are changed, upper hand won and lost.

It’s soft and warm, at times it hurts, when teeth dig into a soft neck or fingernails leave scratches on arms and backs.

The taste of each other’s tongue lingers for a moment, before it is renewed, wet kisses leaving a trail down to the collarbone.

It’s a moment of passion, of longing, of renewing a promise they have made to each other so many years ago.

Pleasure at last washes over them like the ocean lapping at the shore, muscles contracting, blood pulsing between their legs.

The trembling stops and makes room to melt into the other’s arms, listening to a heart beating just for her, blue eyes closed.

The lips on her forehead make her smile, the soft words whispered assure her that this and nothing else is where she is supposed to be.

This and nothing else, until her own soul would return to the stars and dust that surrounds them.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a thud behind the door, and two pilots walking by almost considered checking for a possible source. After a moment of silence, their footsteps continued, dismissing it for a droid doing inventory.

Leia’s hand over Amilyn’s mouth stayed in place for just a second longer, a cocktail of adrenaline and excitement making her heart pounding against her ribcage. Amilyn’s tiara had been plucked out of her hair and now lay somewhere on the floor, after she hit her head the first time getting pinned against the wall; her dress was in a less than decent state, pushed up beyond a mark that could be explained in a dignified way to a potential intruder, and her underwear dangling around her ankle was the last nail in their coffin.

All while silencing the admiral, Leia’s free hand had remained busy, slick coated digits moving in a rhythm perfected in the last three decades. Leia’s soft ‘shh’ returned Amilyn’s focus back to the general and away from the door, her hips picking up the pace, moving against her palm for some much desired friction. “Be good,” she told the taller woman in a hushed voice, as she finally removed her hand from her mouth, instead cupping her cheek and turning her head to kiss her (on tiptoes, granted).

They were no longer sure how it started, whose suggestion it was, or if Leia had protested in the beginning; there wasn’t much time for them to be alone, each of them needed somewhere else constantly. The few hours they spent together on the base were reserved for meetings, tactical discussions and plotting. Surely, sneaking away like this to conduct such inappropriate behaviour should have ruffled some feathers on Leia’s side, yet here they were, _again_ , trying to keep quiet as they took some much needed time for each other. If they only had fifteen minutes before one of them needed to get on the next ship, they got to make the most of it.

Amilyn’s breath became heavier with every thrust, knuckles white as they held on to Leia’s sleeves. She enjoyed looking at her, when the final point was reached and pleasure washed over her, blue eyes briefly darkening with lust and desire only reserved for Leia. While quiet, what betrayed Amilyn were the tears rolling over her cheeks; a sign of a job well done (even when it had caused some distress the first time, many many years ago). The kisses afterwards tasted just a little sweeter now.

The satisfied smirk stayed on Leia’s lips all the way while helping the admiral to readjust her dress, tugging and pulling a little, fingers combing through tousled hair and tucking stray strands back into her braid. Leia even placed the tiara back into its original place, dark brown eyes sparkling with mischief as Amilyn bowed her head in exaggerated gratitude. “Almost as good as new,” she said, one hand on the back of Amilyn’s neck to pull her down just enough for a last kiss.

“Oh, you watch it, princess.” Amilyn sniffled a little, but couldn’t suppress a chuckle, as she tugged at her dress once more. She left the supply closet with her head held high, followed by Leia a couple of moments later.


End file.
